


the empty bottle will take the rain

by potatodaniel



Series: INCOMPLETE [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Disabled Character, M/M, Quick Burn, incomplete body parts, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: jihoon was incomplete, but daniel still wanted him.





	the empty bottle will take the rain

**Author's Note:**

> while im not here i write socmed aus on twitter and i update almost every day.  
> im kinda upset because its such a bad influence because i really want to write regular fanfic.
> 
> this fanfic is kinda short and rushing. i hope i can add more in the future. for the mean time, please enjoy.

Even after all of the unwanted things that happened, still, Daniel sat beside him and beamed like a sun. As if this piece of nothing that was himself was still worthy of Kang Daniel.

The way Daniel smiled happily when the organiser explained to him (to them) about the luxury decorations and expensive banquet. Jihoon was unable to tilt his head up. He couldn’t bring himself to see the older man.

He kept fiddling with the hem of his shirt, looking down at his hands, bruised and scratched from the recent accident. At the pinky finger of his left hand that was damaged badly and was no longer there, bandaged and it would never grow again forever. Then to his thighs, his legs. His left leg was crippled after a month of recovery. He lost half of his sight even though the left eye was still perfectly intact in its socket. Also his voice that was almost gone, slowly coming back even though it was still painful to speak.

When he scratched his temple, he could feel the pain pounding inside his head. He winced at the sensation.

Daniel noticed and turned his head to his fiance. Worry was all over his face as he gently touched Jihoon’s arm and removed Jihoon’s hand from his temple.

“Baby, are you okay?” he asked, closing the distance and trying to soothe the younger one.

After removing Jihoon’s hand, he placed his hand on Jihoon’s chubby cheek carefully (there were still some scratches and Daniel was afraid he would hurt the younger man).

Nodding and saying, “Okay,” with his small and hoarse voice.

Daniel sighed and pulled him closer to put a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. Both of his hands moved behind Jihoon’s back, embracing him tenderly.

“I should’ve let you rest at home,” he said apologetically.

Jihoon stayed quiet. He wanted to say that it was really okay and it wasn’t that painful, but it felt like a lie. As if just by opening his mouth to speak, a squeak of pain would come out instead of assuring words.

He kept his hands close to him, not wanting to hug Daniel back because he was worthless. Both of his hands were in front of his fractured ribs that were already healed, above all of the cuts he received from numerous surgeries.

He wondered why Daniel was still here beside him who was incomplete, who was no longer his past self.

Daniel kissed his eyelid and removed himself from Jihoon to face the wedding organiser again.

“Sorry, I don’t think my fiance and I can continue it. Are you available for an appointment in two days? I mean at home,” Daniel said.

Jihoon bowed his head down again when he could feel the woman’s eyes on him, probably questioning why someone as perfect as Daniel wanted to get married to someone like him who was imperfect, incomplete.

All of the things said by the wedding organiser were unheard and Jihoon scooted closer to Daniel, attaching himself to the older man, tugging at his blue shirt, putting his cheek on Daniel’s back. He could feel the soothing heartbeats. When he sneaked his arms around the taller man’s waist, Daniel put his left hand on his and caressed it, rubbing Jihoon’s knuckles with his thumb.

Even after all of this, Daniel was still the same. Still treating Jihoon like usual. Jihoon honestly couldn’t understand why.

 

-

 

“So pretty,” Seongwoo said as he combed Jihoon’s soft hair carefully.

A small part of his head was still bandaged, so the older man was trying to avoid hurting the younger man.

Jihoon’s right hand rubbed the back of his left hand consciously. Suddenly he wasfeeling small. With someone as gorgeous as Seongwoo complimenting him like this, he felt stupid and out of place.

When Seongwoo saw that, he let out a sigh and smiled. Putting both of his hands on Jihoon’s to make them stop, separating them from each other. Then he moved his hands to Jihoon’s slumping shoulders and pushed them back to make him sit straight. He started combing Jihoon’s hair again, untangling the knots one by one.

“Why are you so unconfident these days?” he mumbled. “You used to be so unbeatable. You said to every girl and boy who approached Daniel that they were just a speck of dust?”

If he wasn’t in this kind of condition, Jihoon would definitely laugh at what Seongwoo just said. He stayed quiet. Aware of his appearance right now. His shoulders slumped again and he bowed his head. The nine existing fingers were fiddling with the soft towel draped over his thighs.

Seongwoo put the comb down when he was done with Jihoon’s hair. He sat beside the younger man and reached for Jihoon’s right hand. He slipped his fingers between Jihoon’s, intertwining them and squeezing gently. He smiled as Jihoon watched with innocent blinks.

“Listen,” he started speaking, looking at Jihoon’s starry eyes (but now there was only one universe and the other one was a black hole, dark and swallowing). “All of us love you and no matter what happens to you, you are still beautiful. Daniel will be the one agreeing to this the most. He loves you so much that in his eyes there’s nothing more beautiful.”

Jihoon looked down and blinked. Seongwoo knew that the younger man couldn’t accept himself.

“Wonder why…” A small voice came out of his mouth and he was not even sure if it was his own voice or not.

Seongwoo smiled and squeezed his hand once more before letting it go. “He only loves you,” he said, putting his arms around the younger one’s smaller frame. “To him, there’s no one else but you.”

Jihoon’s hands slowly made their way to Seongwoo’s back and his cheek rested on Seongwoo’s shoulder. He breathed in Seongwoo’s scent, something that smells like a beautiful and colourful garden a few steps away and it calmed him down.

When the older man laughed, he could feel the vibration in his chest and Jihoon smiled.

“I want to be like you and Minhyun- _hyung_ ,” he suddenly blurted out.

“Hm?”

Seongwoo leaned down to put his cheek on Jihoon’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

Jihoon put all of his weight in Seongwoo’s arms as if asking to be blanketed and lulled to sleep. He nuzzled Seongwoo’s neck.

“Both of you look so happy…” Jihoon whispered. He tilted his head up and his eyes meet with Seongwoo’s. “And you two are so perfect…” he added.

Jihoon squeaked in pain when Seongwoo suddenly squeezed him. He moved back and rubbed his arms.

“What are you talking about? Daniel and you are also perfect!”

“You know what I mean…” Jihoon said as he moves his eyes down to stare at his missing finger. They were incomplete.

Flicking a finger on Jihoon’s forehead, Seongwoo laughed sarcastically. Jihoon pouted and rubbed the pain with the palm of his hand.

“Who cares about that shit? If looking at yourself in front of a mirror is not going to convince yourself that you are cute, I recommend you to look at yourself through Daniel’s eyes.”

Jihoon grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at Seongwoo. The later caught it and threw it back at Jihoon. The younger man laughed as he received it and threw it again at Seongwoo.

They were unaware when the door was open and a tall figure came in with a smile on his face, watching them fighting each other with Jihoon’s pillows, playfully and just like what they usually did before. He really wanted to step in because he was afraid that Jihoon would be hurt, but this was the first time ever since that accident that Jihoon looked visibly happy. He sighed and scratched his eyebrow awkwardly, waiting for them to notice him.

But they didn’t notice him until Jihoon finally screamed in pain and Daniel rushed to his side in panic.

With both of his hands, he checked on Jihoon frantically.

“Are you okay? Where does it hurt?”

Jihoon lifted his head to look at the older male and moved back, both of his hands were placed on Daniel’s arms and they subconsciously pushed the older man away, trying to create some distance between them.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and stepped back.

“I’m sorry…” Jihoon said when he realised. “I’m okay…”

Seongwoo watched in worry. He scooted closer and put his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” he said.

Jihoon shook his head. He put a hand on Seongwoo’s thigh and moved closer to rest his head on the older man’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.”

Even though his body was damaged, nothing was worry worthy. The scream of pain came out because Seongwoo simply hit to hard, but it didn’t hit fatal areas.

Seongwoo hugged him apologetically. He tilted his head up to look at Daniel who looked confused. He blinked his eyes and darted his eyes towards the door to give Daniel the signal to leave the room but Daniel glared at him.

“The wedding organiser is here. I need my fiance to come with me,” Daniel said.

At that, Seongwoo snorted. A mocking smile was on his face.

“Just go and speak with that lady by yourself. Jihoon doesn’t want to go. Why are you so insensitive?”

Jihoon bit his lower lip, preventing himself from smiling (or worse, laughing) at what Seongwoo had just said to Daniel. Ever since they were young, the older man was the one who understood him best and he had never disappointed Jihoon. He put his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and hugged the older one tightly in gratitude.

Daniel let out a sigh in defeat. Both of his hands were limp on his sides.

“But this will also be Jihoon’s wedding…” he said.

Seongwoo made a face and pulled Jihoon down with him to rest themselves on the bed. He grabbed the comforter and draped it over them, covering himself up to his chin and Jihoon’s whole body with it.

“Jihoon said he likes whatever so you can say and do whatever about your wedding. Jihoon is chill. We are going to take a nap together now. Good day.”

“It’s nine in the morning,” Daniel said after a while.

Seongwoo pretended a snore and Jihoon’s muffled giggle could be heard.

Daniel smiled when he heard that. He moved closer and sat at the edge of the bed. He gently patted the comforter where Jihoon was and scooted even closer. He stared fondly at Jihoon’s head that was peeking from underneath the blanket. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the top of Jihoon’s head, over the soft locks, while whispering ‘I love you, Park Jihoon’ repeatedly.

When Jihoon tensed, Seongwoo’s hand emerged to slap his head and Daniel shouted in pain.

“We are going to nap.”

He retreated his hand again inside the blanket.

“What the hell. Fine.”

Daniel got up while nursing his head. He walked towards the door while still staring at the top of Jihoon’s head.

When he reached the door, he smiled and exited the room.

 

-

 

Jihoon didn’t remember the pain when he escaped from the speeding car that his chauffeur drove and fell to the asphalt road, then another car hit him and broke almost all of his limbs. He almost lost the whole left side of his body. His damaged pinky finger was removed so he could live on.

When he woke up, all he felt was pain and he didn’t remember what happened, leaving a lacunae inside his memory. They gradually came back and he already remembered everything except the pain he felt when the accident happened.

Sometimes, when the pain woke him up in the middle of the night, when he could see all of the cuts and scratches from the reflection on the full body mirror in his bathroom that he once loved before, when he tried to walk with his crippled leg, when he looked around and his view was limited, when he touched something and noticed that a finger was missing, he wished he died at the time of the accident.

But Daniel was there, repeating his words of gratitude when he woke up, holding him close and kissing him all over his face. They were already two months engaged by then and to Jihoon’s surprise, Daniel managed to convince their parents to allow him to marry Jihoon in a short time after the hospital discharged him.

There were also Seongwoo and his husband, Minhyun, who helped out with his recovery. When he was down, when he wanted to ditch everything and stay on his bed until he die, Seongwoo, their childhood friend, would come to cheer him up and force him to recover. Minhyun was also there with Seongwoo when Daniel couldn’t come and stay at the hospital because of work.

Now, the thread between life and death was getting longer as he slowly healed.

Sometimes when he looked at himself, when he felt the pain, all he remembers was how Daniel still stayed beside him, loving him just as much as he loved him before. Nothing changed. If any, Daniel loved him even more than before, wanted to keep him safe all the time, wanted to hold him close and never let go, he would never let Jihoon experience the same thing ever again.

Every time Daniel took his hands and kissed his knuckles one by one (and made Jihoon even more aware that one of them was missing) or when it was his lips that Daniel took, Jihoon slowly regained his confidence, but it dropped low again when he had to face the world outside.

Seongwoo always told him to think that everything was normal, everything was just the same. The changes in his body would never affect what was between them. Jihoon wanted to believe.

Jihoon wanted to believe, but reality hit hard when he held Daniel close and Daniel rolled together with him on their shared bed, all of the things that he was missing, he could feel them every single time.

 

-

 

Pain was all he can feel when he tried to breathe.

His chest heaved and it was difficult to take the oxygen in, as if the air was thinning and no matter where he ran to, he would never get to breathe again.

The whole world was feverish and drops of sweat started to show up on his forehead.

Seongwoo was frantically searching for tissues. When he finally found a pack of them, he took some and approached Jihoon who was sitting in front of the mirror, hyperventilating, under the air conditioner that didn’t seem to work under the pressure that Jihoon was feeling.

The older man gently wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to calm him down.

“It’s okay,” Seongwoo said. “Breathe in, then out. Slowly. Don’t rush.”

Jihoon nodded and tried to control himself.

The suit on his body felt like a thick second skin and he quickly took it off. He threw the piece of clothing to the carpeted floor and started to break down.

He couldn’t be like this. He couldn’t go out like this. He cried and it was only the right eye that was letting out streams of tears.

Seongwoo put a hand on top of Jihoon’s head and caressed him there, trying to soothe him and reassure him with whispers of courage. That he could pass this day as well as he took his first steps after his therapy.

“Minhyunie messaged me just now,” Seongwoo said suddenly, while looking at his phone that was upturned on the coffee table, the screen was black. Then he looked at Jihoon again. “Daniel is so happy and he is nervous.”

Jihoon clenched his fists. All his mind wanted him to do right then was to run away and never show up in Daniel’s life again.

Seongwoo was still there and he took Jihoon’s hand, gently trying to pry the fists open, holding the younger man’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

“Park Jihoon, Daniel wants you to be his husband, ever since you two were in the elementary school. Nothing is going to change. His love will never change. My love too. I love the both of you and want you two to be happy. So please calm yourself down and walk down the altar like you two planned to do eighteen years ago,” Seongwoo said.

“But…” Jihoon started with that hoarse voice again. “People will-”

“People WON’T,” Seongwoo interrupted. He put Jihoon’s palms together and enveloped them inside his larger hands, rubbing them together. “If so, I will be the one burning them alive with flint and steel.”

Jihoon tilted his head up to look at Seongwoo. He blinked his eyes when the older man raised from his seat and pulled him along too. He started to walk out towards the door while dragging the younger one with him. Jihoon turned his head back to the suit he threw to the floor earlier, something he was supposed to wear on his wedding day. He wanted to speak, but he started to feel pain in his throat, so he let it slide.

Towards where the wedding venue was, Seongwoo pulled him.

And Jihoon controlled his breath.

No more breaking down in front of so many people.

For Daniel, for Seongwoo, he had to be strong…

 

-

 

And when the double doors creaked open, Daniel turned his head to its direction and smiled.

Jihoon was there, beaming at him.

He was not in a good shape. The suit he was supposed to wear was not on his body, some parts of his thin shirt were sticking to his skin that Daniel wanted to run to him and cover it, his face was a mess and there was only one cheek that was wet with tears.

Seongwoo, their childhood friend, their older brother, was right there, holding Jihoon by the wrist and shoving the younger man to his father who had been waiting for them.

Jihoon’s starry eyes never left him as he took his steps towards him with his visibly limping steps.

But Daniel was there in front of him, just a few metres away, and he slowly opened his arms to welcome Jihoon.

When Jihoon finally fell into Daniel’s embrace that day, he knew that the other would never have it any other way, he would never let go, no matter what happened to them.

Even when everything happened for the second time.

Even when life repeated itself all over again.

Even when he lost all of his fingers and toes.

Or when all of his limbs were deformed.

He was incomplete.

But even with just a single cell of him, Daniel still wanted him.


End file.
